


Dragon Queen - Daenerys (fanart)

by DragonsBruja



Series: Dragon Queen Drawings [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, GOT fanart, Not a Story, artwork, the queen we chose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBruja/pseuds/DragonsBruja
Summary: Drawing of the Dragon Queen.
Series: Dragon Queen Drawings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617925
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Queen - Daenerys (fanart)

Daenerys Targaryen

[Created April 2018](https://dragonsbruja.tumblr.com/post/183326222185)

**Author's Note:**

> I am also DragonsBruja on Tumblr.


End file.
